Rise of the Dragon Flame God
by JediMasterAJKNIGHT
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a special kid who is Aura god who can use fire and Dragon power watch as he take the world by storm. Magma Maxie owns some of the idea he used in his story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys It LucarioMaster333 with a new story hope you enjoy it I got PERMISSION from the author who is Magma Maxie ideas and create A new story and also Oc belong to BookPrincess32

In a hospital in Viridian City, a woman named Delia Ketchum was in a room waiting for the pain of having contractions to hit like a brick. World renowned Pokémon Researcher Professor Samuel Oak was in the very same room, trying to give some amount of comfort for his best friend's most agonizing moment. Soon it was all going to be worth it.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins, Lord Arceus was having a discussion among the Dragon and Fire Legendary Pokémon. Ho Oh, Entei, Palkia, Dialga Palkia Reshiarm,Latios Latias, Kyrum, moltres and Zekrom. 'As you all know, our Aura God is about to be born.' He said.

'Of course Lord Arceus. This is a glorious day for Human and Pokémon kind.' Ho Oh replied.

'But Lord Arceus, why did you call just US here? Why not have this meeting with the others?' Entei asked.

'Because Entei, our Aura God has Flame and Dragon Aura. Thus this meeting involves primarily you guys other will join him. I want Entei to be the first Legendary Pokémon he makes contact with. Zekrom, when the Dragon flame God is born, you will let the world know. Ho Oh I have a task for you.' Arceus replied.

Ho Oh looked at Arceus expectantly. 'What of myself milord?' He asked.

'You shall look after him until the time is ripe and then you guys will be there when he leaves his journey.' Arceus replied.

'Thank you Lord Arceus. We will not fail you.' Ho Oh assured.

'What about me?' Kyrum asked wanted to something

'Your time will come Kyrum, just be patient.' Arceus replied.

'So we all know the plan?' Ho Oh asked.

'Yes mam.' Entei replied.

'Not exactly.' Kyrum replied.

'Yes MAM.' Zekrom replied.

'Excellent. Then it's time to get into position. Entei, you'll be the first one to go. Then Zekrom, then Moltres, then myself.' Ho Oh explained. Arceus then opened a portal to Earth.

'Good luck my children.' Arceus bade as the flame and dragon Legendary Pokémon left one by one.

Back on Earth, Entei infiltrated the hospital and stealthily made his way towards Delia Ketchum's room. He arrived just in time as Delia was giving her last contraction. "Push!" The doctor yelled, and with one last pained push the baby finally arrived. "Congratulations Delia, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he gave the newborn to her.

"So what's his name?" Samuel asked.

"Ash." Delia replied.

"Ash? That's a beautiful name." Samuel thought.

"I think so too." Delia agreed. "He so Handsome. His father would be proud if he could see him." She thought.

"It's a shame really, that he had to leave you to care for Ash." Samuel added.

"I just wished he hadn't went up to Mt. Silver after becoming Champion." Delia said.

"Well, no need to be upset for something that's already been done, right now we should rejoice." Samuel said.

'You have no idea.' Entei said, startling the duo. He then came out of the shadows.

"A Entei? Here?" Samuel asked quizzically.

'The child is much more valuable than you can ever imagine, for he is the prophesized Aura God...the God of Flame and Dragon.' Entei replied. 'The world will rejoice for today marks the new age. An age where Humans and Pokémon can coexist yet again.' He added. And in a flash of Flame he vanished. Meanwhile Zekrom let the whole world know of Ash's birth through his Thunderbolts. Zapdos Decided to help Moltres who is using flamethrower, Ho Oh, Palkia, and others began celebrating the birth of their God. After the celebration, they went their separate ways. Zapdos went back to the Orange Archipelago Islands, Entei went back to the Tower of Ho-Oh, Palkia and Zekrom ascended into the sky. Once Entei got back to the Johto Region, he sensed something was wrong. He darted off into the woods and saw another Entei laying bloody and motionless on the ground. Entei's eyes widened in horror and began investigating. He sniffed the other Entei and discovered that this Entei was his mate. Saddened and angered he tracked down what could've done this and sure enough he tracked down a broken down truck with several people hauling an egg. 'The nerve of them. I'll slaughter them for what they did.' Entei thought.

"Hey did you see that storm earlier?" One Poacher asked the other.

"How couldn't I? It was the weirdest storm I'd ever seen!" The other Poacher replied.

"Careful with that Entei egg! If it breaks, your head breaks!" The leader threatened.

Entei leapt out of the shrubs and hit the Poachers with a potent Flamethrower, causing them to drop dead and body burn. Entei snagged the egg and ran off back to Pallet Town. He made it to the forest on Route 1, but was ambushed himself by Team Rocket grunts. "I knew if we waited here long enough, we'd come across a rare Pokémon, but I didn't expect it to be a Entei. Oh well, that just makes it even better. Kill this one and grab the egg!" The ring leader ordered.

'Over my dead body Team Rocket!' Entei said as he prepared to attack.

"Woah! A Entei that can use Telepathy!" The ring leader thought.

'My offspring is now the rightful property of the Aura God, so step aside or else.' Entei threatened.

"Aura God huh? That sounds like something Team Rocket would be interested to have. Tell ya what, we'll let ya go if you tell us where we can find this God." The ring leader offered.

'Baka. Do you honestly expect me to tell you anything?' Entei asked.

"So be it. Get 'em boys!" The ring leader ordered as he and the other grunts started attacking. Entei tried to fend them off, but ultimately lost. "Forget the egg, we have to find that Aura God for Madame Boss." He said as they walked away from a dying Entei, protecting his egg. Behind a tree was a young boy with blue hair. He looked horrified at the sight.

'I know you're there. Please come here.' Entei urged as the boy walked over.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

'Take my egg, and deliver it to Professor Oak. He will know what to do with it.' Entei replied as he drew his last breath.

"Don't worry, I'll get it there safely." The boy assured as he grabbed the egg and ran off crying. Soon he got to Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door only to be greeted by the man himself.

"Oh hello there. What can I do for you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Please, you have help! I found this Pokémon in the forest and it was being attacked!" The boy urged.

"Alright son, now what's your name?" Professor Oak asked.

"Cyrus sir." The boy replied.

"Cyrus eh? Then show me where you found this Pokémon." Professor Oak ushered as Cyrus lead the way into Route 1 and into the woods. Soon they came upon a clearing with the deceased Entei in the middle. "Oh my." He said as he started examining the corpse. "Cyrus, do you know what this Pokémon is?" He asked.

"No sir." Cyrus replied.

"This is a Entei. It's thought to be a Mythical Pokémon. Entei are supposed to be followers of the Legendary Ho-Oh. However such Pokémon have not been seen or heard from in centuries." Professor Oak explained.

"It wanted me to give this to you. It said you'd know what to do with it." Cyrus said giving Professor Oak the egg.

"Entei's egg? Ah, indeed. Hmm...I wonder if this is the same Entei that I saw at the hospital." Professor Oak thought.

"You saw another Entei?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, well. It was at the hospital, it told us that my friend's newborn Son was the Aura God...or should I say Dragon Flame God, since his Aura is quite fire." Professor Oak replied.

"That egg belongs to the God now, so I would suggest taking it to him." Dialga said as he came down from the sky. He looked at Entei. "I'm sorry my old friend, you will be avenged." He said as started digging a grave. "Give Ash the egg as soon as you return to Pallet Town. It's important that he the first thing it sees." He added.

"I will." Professor Oak assured as he and Cyrus walked back towards Pallet Town. They stopped by a house and Professor Oak started knocking on the door. It was answered by a woman with mahogany hair tied into a sideways ponytail. She wore a pink blouse, blue skirt, and a yellow undershirt. She was also holding her baby boy.

"Oh Samuel, what brings you?" Delia asked.

"Just figured I'd stop by to give Ash something. It's a rare Pokémon that I think he'll love playing with." Samuel replied.

"Really? What kind is it?" Delia asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself." Samuel teased.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Ash will love it." Delia said. "Care to come in?" She asked.

"Well, considering you have your hands full at the moment, I might as well." Samuel replied as he and Cyrus stepped in.

"There's a blanket on the sofa. You can use that to keep the egg warm." Delia said.

"Ah, I see it." Samuel said as he wrapped a pink blanket around the egg. "So how are you doing Delia?" He asked.

"*Sigh* It's a bit difficult, but I'm hanging in there. Ash has the appetite of a Snorlax." Delia half joked.

"Haha. I wouldn't be surprised." Samuel thought.

"You know, he looks so much like Red." Delia thought fondly.

"He does, doesn't he?" Samuel agreed.

"I better put Ash in his crib." Delia said as she walked upstairs.

"Wait. She's married to THE Red? The greatest Pokémon Trainer in the Kanto Region?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately he had to go to Mt. Silver to train for the next Trainer who gets as far as he did. I hope that one day it will be Ash who has to fight him." Samuel replied. "You know I almost forgot to ask you where you're from." He said changing the topic.

"Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh Region. My dad's on a business trip to Kanto so we're staying in Viridian City for a week." Cyrus replied.

"Well, I certainly hope things go well." Samuel said.

"I hope so too." Cyrus thought.

Delia soon came back down. "I appreciate you stopping by Sam, but I'm gonna have to rest for a bit." Delia said.

"I understand Delia. It was good to see you." Samuel bade. "Come on Cyrus." He ushered.

"It was nice seeing you too Sam." Delia returned. After Professor Oak and Cyrus left, Delia went back upstairs to check on Ash and the egg which was nestled beside him. "Goodnight my darling." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed Ash's forehead, then proceeded to leave with the door ajar. Midnight soon arrived and the egg started glowing. It soon hatched into a small Entei, and settled itself around Ash to keep him cozy.


	2. Chapter 2

LucarioMaster333 with another chapter

I do not Own Pokémon

16 years later. A Boy with black hair and Red and black highlights, brown eyes, a tan complexion, and zigzags on his cheeks was surfing on a Ho Oh high above Pallet Town. He was wearing Black shirt, blue pants, Black/red Jacket and Shoe, and black gloves. "Alright Ho oh, let's see how fast you can go." He said as he held onto Ho Oh Back. Ho Oh flew as fast as its stat could allow it. "70 miles per hour in less than three minutes. A new personal best." Ash praised. Once they landed Ash was tackled by a Latias and Entei. "Hello guys. I haven't been gone that long have I" He asked.

'You've been training for hours. Have you forgotten what you were supposed to be doing today?' Entei asked amusingly.

"Oh shit! I forgot! Let's go guys!" Ash exclaimed as he returned Ho Oh, Entei, Palkia, Dialga Palkia Reshiarm,Latios Latias, Kyrum, Moltres and Zekrom in their Pokeball rushed off towards Professor Oak's lab. Ash Infernape who was relaxing in the Ketchum yard.

"Ash late?" Delia asked Infernape as she walked out of the house.

"Nape." Infernape replied nodding.

"Some things just don't change do they?" Delia asked sweatdropping.

"Nape, Infernape." Infernape replied shaking his head.

"Oh well. I have to drop off his things before he sets out." Delia said as she started walking down the road towards the Professor's lab.

Meanwhile with Ash. He just made it to the lab and started knocking on the door. "Ah, Ash. I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Professor Oak greeted.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was getting some last minute training with Ho Oh." Ash apologized.

"It's quite alright Son. Unfortunately all new starters now since everybody else was on time." Professor Oak said.

"Ok." Ash said disappointingly.

"But I DO have a Pokémon that's been rather Abandon. It's a Charmander, but he isn't exactly friendly to Trainers. Every Trainer that I give it to it just burns them. Since you're the dragon flame god , I have no doubts that you and Charmander will hit it off immediately." Professor Oak assured he lead Ash into the lab. A lone Pokeball with a flame bolt rested at the center of a triangular machine. "Here you go. Let's see if my theory is correct." He said as he gave Ash the Pokeball, which she didn't hesitate to open.

"Char?" Charmander asked confusedly.

"Hello Charmander. My name's Ash the Flame dragon God. My dream is to become the greatest Fire and Dragon Type Trainer there is. Wanna help me accomplish that dream?" Ash asked.

"As long as you Train me hard." Charmander replied.

"Deal." Ash assured.

"You can understand me?" Charmander asked shockingly.

"Yeah. There's a reason why I'm the 'Dragon Flame God'. I'm the Aura Godd with an fire and dragon personality." Ash replied.

"Well, that's...Buring. No wonder I immediately took a liking to you. Your Aura is pure flame with dragon blood. You attract fire and dragon type Types like a magnet." Charmander thought.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Wait until you meet Infernape and my Shiny Garchomp." Ash said. "Speaking of, here comes Garchomp now." He added as a Garchomp Landed near him

"Why do you have A shiny Garchomp" Charmander asked.

"Honestly I don't know, but I'm not about to let them go. They were immediately attracted to me when I was born. It took a lot of thinking for Professor Oak to find a way of keeping him in the Corral rather than in my house." Ash replied. AS he got everything and left

"So Ash, which starter did you get?" Delia asked.

"I got Charmander! Go ahead and say hi Charmander. No need to be shy, this is just my mom." Ash assured. Charmander leaned over and sniffed Delia.

"Oh my goodness, what a cutie!" Delia gushed as she started scratching Charmander under the chin which he seemed to enjoy.

"Chaarr!" Charmander squeaked with enjoyment.

"I've taken the liberty of packing your things. Be careful and be sure to change your Underwear everyday." Delia said causing Ash to blush.

"Oka-san!" Ash exclaimed in embarrassment which Charmander giggled at. "*Sigh* Promise me you won't embarrass me if I make new friends while I travel." Ash pleaded.

"No promises." Delia replied.

"Oh, that's helpful." Ash thought.

"I can't believe how much you and your Pokémon have grown. You are the spitting image of your father. He would be proud if he was here." Delia said as she started to cry. "It just seems like only yesterday you were just a baby being cradled in my arms, now you're all grown up and starting your own Pokémon journey." She added as she hugged her only son.

"I'll miss you Oka-san. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Ash assured.

"Remember to catch lots of new Fire and dragon Types. You want to be the best Fire and Dragon Type Trainer after all." Delia reminded.

Later after Getting a dragon Legendary egg

"I don't know, but it seems that Zapdos is expecting me to do something in the future." Ash replied. "Oh well, we can think about it once we get to Viridian City. Onward!" He ushered as Latios kept flying

Meanwhile in Viridian City, a Girl with black raven hair was in the Pokémon Center drinking a cup of coffee and thinking back to her childhood days.

Flashback, 11 years ago.

5 year old Pakura Amyuri was playing with a Glaceon in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, without a care in the world...that is until a couple of kids came along and started picking on her. "What wrong Pakura? Can't fight back?" One kid asked sarcastically.

"You're all out of energy aren't ya?" Another asked.

"Hey enough! Leave here alone!" A young Ash came along and stopped the bullying.

"What's it matter to ya anyways? This girl's a Ice freak." One of the kids asked.

"I bet she ONLY eat Ice." Another kid said.

"Will you stop bullying her? What's she ever done to you?" Ash asked.

"Tch...whatever. Let's get out of here guys. Let's leave the icey alone." One of the kids said as they walked away.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I-I'll be fine." Pakura replied.

"My name's Ash." Ash greeted.

"Pakura." Pakura returned.

"So what was with those ice jokes?" Ash asked.

"I'm...different from others. I can use Ice power." Pakura replied.

"Really? I think that's cool cause I can use flame and dragon powers?" Ash said and showing his ability causing Pakura to blush at compliment and shocked he can use power as well.

"Y-you really think so?" Pakura asked.

"Yeah. You're like a superhero if you can use Ice powers." Ash replied causing Pakura to blush harder. "Come on Pakura, you don't have to put up with THEM anymore." Ash assured.

End flashback.

Pakura really missed that boy that he met so long ago. He wondered everyday if she was doing better. He looked out of the window and saw said boy on a Latios with a Charmander perched on his shoulder "Ash?" Pakura asked as she ran out of the Pokémon Center and towards the boy she waited so long to to se "ASH!" exclaimed catching the boy's attention.

"Paku?" Ash asked as He hopped off of Latios and ran towards her only and picked her up and spun around.

"Long time no see Pakura." Ash greeted. "How've ya been?" He asked.

"Can't complain." Pakura replied.

"That's good." Ash said. "I've missed you." He added as he hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too." Pakura assured.

"So how's your Pokémon doing?" Pakura asked.

"They're doing good. Wanna see them?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Pakura replied.

"Latios, Garchomp get over" Ash said happily. All the Pokémon lined up to greet. "You guys remember Pakura don't you?" He asked receiving "yes" as a reply from everybody except Pikachu. "Charmander this is my childhood friend Pakura. Pakura meet my starter Charmander." She introduced.

"Hello Charmander, it's nice to meet you." Pakura greeted.

"Same here." Charmander returned.

"How about we go inside the Pokémon Center? We'll catch up there." Pakura suggested.

"That's a good idea Pakura." Ash agreed. "Everybody except Charmander and Entei return." He recalled. "Alright, I'm ready." He said as he and Pakura walked with Pakura. Entei following behind.

Fast forward, inside the Pokémon Center.

"So you've just started out on your journey? That's great news! Hey, you don't mind if I travel with you do you?" Pakura asked.

"Of course I don't mind." Ash replied. "Right Charmander?" He asked as he looked at his new starter who was currently enjoying a bottle of Ketchup.

"If you're happy with Her, then I'm happy." Charmander replied.

"Charmander says it's fine." Ash said.

"Awesome! Hey, how's your guitar skills coming along?" Pakura asked.

"I can play a few songs. I'm not perfect, but I can play decently." Ash replied as he pulled an electric guitar out of nowhere. It was yellow and black with a yellow Thunderbolt near the bottom of the body, then started tuning it and tested it a few times before leading Pakura out to the Pokémon Center's battlefield which was completely empty. They sat down and Ash began playing and singing Video up there

After the song ended they shared a deep passionate kiss. They soon had to separate for air...much to their dismay. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that." Ash said.

"I've waited just as long for this moment." Pakura added. She snuggled up close to Ash.

"I wanted to give you something. It's an egg. Not just any ordinary egg though. This happens to be rarer than the rarest Legendary Pokémon. A Suicune Egg that's part Dragon ." Pakura said

"Oh Pakura, I love it!" Ash exclaimed in joy as he hugged her. Their moment was cut short however by the sound of clapping. The clapping was coming from the one and only Giovanni and Domino himself.

"Bravo. Such a spectacular display. Beautiful and talented." Giovanni complimented directly at Ash.

"Anou...arigato...I think." Ash said, blushing. Pakura didn't like the look Domino was giving Ash one bit.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready." Nurse Joy announced through the intercom.

"That's me. Be right back." Ash said as she abruptly left, leaving Giovanni Domino and Pakura to glare at each other. Pakura glared spitefully at Giovanni while Giovanni stood there smirking arrogantly.

"What are the odds you'd show up while me and Ash were having a moment?" Pakura asked.

"*Chuckles* Jealous are we Pakura?" Domino asked teasingly.

"If I know you Two, you're a competitor. You'll fight anybody just to get what you want...and you hate losing." Pakura replied.

"So you know THAT much about me. I assure you that there is more about me that only a select handful of people know about." Giovanni corrected.

"What's this about not knowing anything?" Ash asked as he walked out with his Charmander on On his shoulder, Entei following close behind.

"Oh, Pakura and I were just having a discussion." Giovanni replied.

"Oh? What about?" Ash asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing real important." Pakura replied, still staring at Giovanni spitefully.

Ash wasn't a fool however. Being the Aura God, he could sense the emotions of people and Pokémon...and Pakura's Aura suggested that he was pissed off. Giovanni finally took notice of Ash's Pokémon and was shocked to see a Entei at her side. "Where did you get that Entei?" Giovanni asked.

"Some boy named Cyrus gave him to me when I was born. He hatched the night I came home from the hospital and we've been best friends ever since." Ash replied causing Giovanni and Pakura and Domino to go wide-eyed. Pakura had suspected Cyrus to be a member of Team Galactic in the Sinnoh Region, but since he didn't have any influence in Sinnoh, she had to rely on her friend Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion to look into the investigation. Giovanni knew full well that Cyrus IS indeed a member of Team Galactic...in fact he's the boss of said organization.

"I see. How about a small mock battle to test your strength?" Giovanni asked.

"That's fine. What are the rules?" Ash asked.

"One on one, no time limit, moves such as return are legal." Giovanni replied.

"Deal!" Ash said as he and Giovanni took their sides on opposite sides of battlefield. Just as they were about to call out their first Pokémon, a man with blue spiky hair wearing a black suit was walking by and noticed the battle about to ensue. He figured he had plenty of time to kill so he walked over to watch. Pakura reluctantly took up the position as referee.

"This mock battle is between Gym Leader Giovanni versus Ash Ketchum!" Pakura announced shocking the man in the suit. "This will be a one on one battle with no substitution however moves such as Volt Switch are legal! No time limit! Let the battle begin!"

"Persian go!" Giovanni exclaimed as Persian leapt onto the battlefield.

"Entei I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as Entei leapt onto the battlefield.

'This should be interesting.' The man thought.

"Persian begin with Play Rough. Then use Bite." Giovanni ordered.

"Entei use ember!" Ash countered. Persian was about to use Play Rough but was cancelled by Ember which burn it. "Alright Entei use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered as Entei gave Persian a major flame. "Now use Fire Blast!" He ordered.

"Quickly Persian! Get up and use Hyper Beam!" Giovanni ordered. Both Pokémon began to charge their attacks and were soon pulled into a stalemate. They began battling for dominance as one attack began pushing back the other and soon it was Hyper Beam that caved in. "Use Fury Swipes." He ordered.

"Heat wave!" Ash countered. Persian leapt into the air with its claws ready to start swiping until it got hit with Entei's heat effectively knocking it out.

"Persian return. You put up a good fight." Giovanni praised.

"Entei return! You did awesome, now get some rest." Ash praised.

"That was quite a performance. I look forward to battling you at full length once you've obtained all the Gym Badges." Giovanni admired. The sound of slow clapping gained their attention and they looked to see a man wearing a black suit with blue spiky hair, and bright blue eyes walking slowly towards them.

"Yes, that was quite a magnificent battle." The man commented as he walked over towards Ash. "you don't know me, but I most certainly know you. My name's Cyrus. I met you when you were just a baby. I was the one who gave you that Entei." Cyrus greeted.

"I know that Mr. Cyrus sir. My mom told me about what you did. Personally I admire what you did to help. If it wasn't for your timely arrival, who knows what would've happened to my beloved Entei." Ash said as he hugs Entei. Giovanni and Domino stared incredulously at Cyrus. Giovanni and Cyrus were rival Crime Lords of individual organizations with individual goals. Team Rocket sought to capture rare and powerful Pokémon to create a grand army, while Team Galactic sought to use the power of Palkia and Dialga to create a world without emotions...or so Giovanni assumed. Pakura had speculated Cyrus to be a member of Team Galactic and had investigated the organization before, but never could confirm it. Cyrus was an illusive man.

"Please, just call me Cyrus. None of that 'sir' talk." Cyrus said. "After 16 years, it's good to see you and Entei all grown up." He added as he starting petting said Legendary.

"And it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I can't thank you enough for saving Entei from Team Rocket." Ash said as he hugged Cyrus. Giovanni went blue shocked at the mention of his organization.

"Not a problem. I was happy to help a Pokémon in need. Shall we go back in the Pokémon Center? We can catch up there." He asked.

"Yeah/No!" Ash And Pakura agree while Domino and Giovanni replied simultaneously. Pakura and Domino had the angry white eyes and sharp teeth and tick marks look going on.

"Great, let's go in and chat." Cyrus said as he Walked With Ash and escorted her back into the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile Pakura and Domino were having a very heated argument

. "So tell me, how've you been these last few years?" Cyrus asked, giving Ash a friendly smile.

"Some days good, some days bad." Ash replied.

"Oh? How so?" Cyrus asked as his smile turned into frown.

"Anou...the neighbor kids always picked on me when I was a kid. It was quite constant too." Ash replied. Cyrus then went into a full scowl.

"The nerve of those brats! Nobody treats you like that! If we ever cross paths, I'll give them a lesson they won't soon forget!" Cyrus assured.

"Calm down Cyrus! Let's not worry about them. The past is the past." Ash said sweatdropping.

"Sorry, I just can't stand the thought of anyone tormenting you. Especially if it's nonstop." Cyrus apologized.

"I know, it's not a good thing to go through all of that, but look how I turned out." Ash said.

"That's true. You've become a bright young man. As bright as fire and dragon." Cyrus commented. "On a different topic, I'm finally the boss of Team Galactic since I know the Dragon Flame God. And as the new boss, I've ordered that we cease our original plans to awaken Palkia and Dialga with the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. Instead I'm using my new influence to help you make THIS world a better place." Cyrus assured. "I know my ancient prophecies and one in particular mentioned that the Aura God will sweep the world like a flame of fire and heart of a dragon and cleanse it of evil." He added.

"Wow Cyrus! That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed joyfully. He looked over his shoulder to see Pakura fighting Giovanni and Domino still at each other's throats. Cyrus glanced behind Ash to see the same thing causing him to sweatdrop. "I think we should break up Pakura Domino and Giovanni before they kill each other." She thought causing Cyrus to go wide-eyed.

"Giovanni!?" Cyrus asked angrily.

"Yeah, why? What's the problem?" Ash asked.

"Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket!" Cyrus replied.

"So that's why he was looking at me with interest." Ash thought as he remembered back to when he was a child.

Flashback 10 years ago.

 **Ash was out playing with a Tepig, just having a time of his life until several Team Rocket grunts came out of the shrubs. "We have you now Dragon Flame God!" A grunt exclaimed as the group sent out several Crobats.**

 **"Baka! You don't know who you're messing with!" Ash exclaimed as he attacked Team Rocket with a Flamethorwer then proceeded to run away...but not back towards Pallet Town.**

 **Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town. Red and Delia Ketchum were out on the front porch trying to catch up on lost times until they saw a massive pillar of flames. "That's Ash signal! He's in trouble!" Delia exclaimed.**

 **"I'm on it!" Red assured as he ran towards the forest on Route 1.**

 **Back with Ash, He ran all the way towards the edge of a stream. Instead of trying to cross it, he stood paralyzed whether do it or not. An Dire Type Pokémon might be good swimmers, but since Ash's Aura was pure fire, He can swim but would exhaust him once he out of water. "There He is! Get him!" A grunt commanded.**

 **"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Red ordered as a black and blue Charizard slammed his fist on the ground causing fire to erupt form the Earth sending Team Rocket blasting off. Unfortunately part of the ground Ash was standing on caved in, forcing him to slip into the stream.**

 **"AHHH!" Ash screamed.**

 **"Charizard use Aerial Ace!" Red ordered as Charizard used Aerial Ace to save Ash from falling into the water.**

 **"Ash. Don't ever do that again. You had me and your mother worried." Red rebuked.**

 **"I'm sorry daddy. Thank you so much for saving me from those bad people." Ash said.**

 **"It's okay Ash, just don't play on this Route, it's too dangerous." Red said as he carried Ash back home.**

End flashback.

"Ash?" Cyrus asked bringing Ash out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just remembering when I was six years old. I was playing with a Tepig and then the next thing I knew I was being chased by Team Rocket grunts. If it weren't for my father, I wonder what would've happened." Ash said. "I'm going to tell you something that only a handful of people know. I can't swim. Due to my Aura being pure fire, if I ever got wet and got out..."

"It'll make you exhausted." Cyrus thought. "You got too close to a stream didn't you?" He asked.

"Hai. My dad had his Mega Charizard X use Blast Burn to get rid of the grunts, but the ground caved in as a result. I nearly fell into water until dad's Charizard used Aerial Ace to save me." Ash replied. Cyrus stared at him sympathetically.

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe and that's all that matters." Cyrus assured. "Do you mind if I tag along with you?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Ash replied. He then remembered what she supposed to do. "Pakura! I completely forgot! Giovanni!" Ash exclaimed as he and Cyrus ran for the battlefield. "Pakura, let's go. We don't want to be late for my first Gym Battle." Ash said, carrying Pakura away from Giovanni and a knocked out Domino.

"Wait! I can give you the Earth Badge right now." Giovanni offered hoping it would slow Ash down.

"Arigato for the offer, but I'm a bit late as it is. Sayonara. It was nice to meet you." Ash lied causing Giovanni to growl. Pakura noticed Cyrus staring at Giovanni spitefully.

"Cyrus." Giovanni growled in disdain. Cyrus threw off his suit revealing his Team Galactic suit shocking Lance.

"My goal is to protect Ash from those who would seek to use him. I'm not about to allow Team Rocket to manipulate him. So says the voice of Galactic!" Cyrus assured. "Golbat use Supersonic!" Cyrus ordered as he released his Golbat who began using said attack making Giovanni cover his ears. While Giovanni was distracted, Ash, Pakura, and Cyrus made their getaway. After the confusion, Giovanni looked pissed.

"I will have the Dragon Flame God one way or another." Giovanni thought as he turned and walked back into the Pokémon Center.


	3. Chapter 3

After a deafening escape from Giovanni thanks to Cyrus and his Golbat, Ash, Cyrus, and Pakura made it to Viridian Forest where something amazing is about to unfold. "That was a close one." Ash thought. He noticed Pakura was holding something. "Hey Pakura what do you have there?" He asked.

"Oh...I grabbed the Earth Badge after I punched him while you and Cyrus were in the Pokémon Center." Pakura replied as She gave it to Ash causing him and Cyrus to sweatdrop.

"You know, had that've been anyone else, I'd be pissed off right now. You're just lucky it was the Boss of Team Rocket that you punched." Ash said taking the Badge from Pakura.

"Let's just get to Pewter City as fast as possible. I don't want Team Rocket on our asses." Cyrus suggested.

"Good idea." Pakura said as the trio began to walk for awhile until Ash's eggs started hatching.

"Oh, they're hatching! They're hatching!" Ash exclaimed as he gently laid both eggs on the ground. Soon they hatched into Legendary Pokémon...though they were different from the original. One was a yellow and red Suicune, and the other was a Shiny Dialga. Ash then scanned both Pokémon.

"Papa." Suicune and Dialga repeatedly chirped as they began nuzzling Ash.

"Awe! Aren't you two just adorable?" Ash gushed. He took out two Pokeballs and captured the two baby Legendary Pokémon then let them back out.

"Nice. Two Legendary Pokémon, bred by fire and dragon Types." Cyrus thought. "Let's get to Pewter City before it gets too dark." He ushered.

"Good idea." Ash agreed. "I'll spend time with you guys later alright?" He assured the baby Legends.

"Okay Papa." They acknowledged as Ash returned them.

Meanwhile, in the shrubs near our heroes. "Leader Maxie, Team Galactic is on our side. Their leader Cyrus is with the Dragon flame God." A tall, muscular man wearing a red hooded cloak with black horns and a mountain shaped 'M' on his chest informed. He was also wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants with grey stripes around his thighs, and red and black boots and gloves. His hair was short and purple.

"Excellent Tabitha, return to base. I will inform Archie of this latest development." Maxie ordered.

"Yes sir." Tabitha acknowledged as he snuck away.

Soon the trio made it to Pewter City. "Pewter City. Home of the Rock Type Gym. The Gym Leader is Brock, a teen with nine siblings. His dad recently gave up on them after their mother left." Pakura informed.

"Oh God, I can only imagine how he must feel. To take care of so many siblings." Ash thought.

Cyrus decided to call his base in Sinnoh. "Saturn, Jupiter, Mars I want a garrison out in Pewter City. I just had a falling out with Team Rocket's Boss. I'm with the Dragon Flame God." Cyrus ordered.

"Yes Lord Cyrus." Saturn acknowledged as Cyrus ended the transmission.

"Don't worry. With my team on lookout for Team Rocket, things will be whole lot simpler." Cyrus assured as he lead Ash and Pakura towards the Pokémon Center. "You must rest before your battle My Lord." He said as he bowed.

"I agree." Ash admitted.

They got to the Pokémon Center and saw Nurse Joy standing at the front desk as always. "Hello, and welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Center. I'm the Pewter City Nurse Joy. How can I assist you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, we'd like a room for the night." Cyrus replied.

"Can I see some identification?" Nurse Joy asked. Ash stepped up and handed his PokeDex over to Nurse Joy who then put it in a slot and began typing away at her computer. "You're all set. Your room is room 3." She informed.

"Do you mind healing our Pokémon since we're here?" Ash asked.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy replied as she took Ash, Cyrus, and Pakura's Pokémon.

Later our heroes went to the Gym where Ash was about to earn her Boulder Badge. Once they walked inside they were greeted by darkness. "Who goes there?" A voice asked from within the darkness.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm here for a Gym Battle!" Ash replied. Suddenly the lights come on and standing at the leader's side was Brock who immediately started flirting with Pakura only to get burn by Ash.

"Two on two good?" Brock asked.

Soon Brock and Ash stood on opposite sides of the field. "Geodude go!" Brock called out.

"Charmander I choose you!" Ash called out as Charmander leapt onto the battlefield.

"Are you sure you want to fight with a fire Type Pokémon?" Brock asked concededly, thinking it was gonna be an easy win...which really pissed Ash off.

"Charmander use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Geodude dodge it!" Brock countered.

"Charmander after it, then use Iron Tail again!" Ash ordered. After a few chases, Charmander finally managed to hit Geodude.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

"Charmander use Agility then use Mega Punch!" Ash countered. Charmander dodged the attack then charged up it's Mega Punch which it successfully hit Geodude.

"Geodude return! Onix go!" Brock called out.

" Charmander return." Ash said

"Entei I choose you!" Ash called as said Pokémon leapt over Him and landed onto the battlefield.

"Where did you get a Entei!?" Brock asked, surprised that a starting Trainer like Ash has a Legendary Pokémon.

"That would be me actually. I gave him Entei when he was just an egg." Cyrus replied.

"He's right." Ash assured.

"Hmm. Well, I'll take out your Entei and win that girl heart!" Brock declared as Pakura face faulted.

"We'll see." Ash said sweatdropping at the boy statement. "Entei use Shadow Ball!" He ordered.

"Onix, dodge and use Wrap!" Brock countered.

"Entei use Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered. As Entei was being wrapped by Onix he charged a Hyper Beam and let Onix have it, knocking him out.

"Onix return. You put up a good fight." Brock praised.

"Entei return! You did great!" Ash praised as Entei ran back to Ash's side.

"Congratulations Ash, you beat the Pewter City Gym. I hereby reward you with the Boulder Badge. To be honest I wasn't expecting you to beat me with just Fire Type Pokémon." Brock said as he gave Ash the Boulder Badge.

"Arigato Brock." Ash thanked. Just as he, Pakura, and Cyrus were about to leave the man they saw earlier came in and addressed Brock. Ash noted his name was Flint.

"Hello Brock." Flint greeted.

"Dad." Brock acknowledged with disdain.

"I know you must be upset with me abandoning you and your brothers and sisters. Please forgive me." Flint begged.

"I'll forgive. One the condition that I can travel. I have no intention on running this Gym forever." Brock said.

"Deal." Flint said as Brock ran over to Ash.

"Hey Ash, can I join you on your adventures? My dream is to become a Pokémon Breeder." Brock asked

"Anou...alright. As long as you don't try to flirt with Pakura." Ash replied.

"Awesome! You won't regret it!" Brock exclaimed joyfully.

"*Sigh* Why do I feel like I'm already starting to regret it?" Ash asked himself.

Later they went back to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. "So you're a God huh?" Brock asked.

"Hai. My Aura is pure Fire and dragon blood ." Ash replied.

"That's so cool!" Brock thought. "So where are we heading to next?" He asked.

"Cerulean City." Ash replied, though Brock noticed that she didn't sound so enthused.

"Since Ash Aura is pure flame, He can't be in water otherwise if he in and get out he exhausted to use fire power but can fight with his dragon." Cyrus informed.

"Man, of all the rotten luck." Brock thought.

"There you are." A familiar voice said.

"Oh no." Pakura thought.

"Afraid so Pakura." Ash said. "Giovanni!" He exclaimed.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Giovanni said to Ash.

"The hell you will! Sneasel defend Ash!" Cyrus called out.

"Articuno you too!" Pakura called out.

"Hand him over NOW!" Giovanni ordered.

"Never!" Pakura and Cyrus exclaimed simultaneously.

"Fine. Grunts attack and capture the Flame dragon god!" Giovanni ordered as the Pokémon Center swarmed with Team Rocket Grunts who then called out a bunch of Zubats.

Ash used his Aura to change into a black Samurai Armor and created a lightsaber with an fire and black blade. He wasn't going to attack unless Team Rocket made it past Pakura and Cyrus. "Sneasel use Dark Pulse!" Cyrus ordered.

"Articuno use Ice beam!" Pakura ordered.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" One of the grunts ordered.

Sneasel used Dark Pulse and Articuno used Ice beans while the Zubats used Supersonic. The Dark Pulse and Ice beam broke through the Supersonic with ease and one by one started dropping the Zubats like flies...that is until Sneasel and Articuno began to get overwhelmed by the Supersonic attacks. "Sneasel don't give in!" Cyrus ordered.

"Hang in there Articuno!" Pakura encouraged. Both Pokémon pushed ever onward past the Supersonic and took out the Zubats.

"If you want something done you gotta do it yourself." A grunt thought as he whipped out a baton.

"Tch...please." Cyrus thought as he pointed at a battle ready Ash.

"We can still take him on." The grunt thought as they charged at Ash only to end up getting killed by him. After the onslaught, Ash changed out of the Samurai Armor and into his outfit with the lightsaber. "Baka. You thought you could take me on?" Ash asked as he started walking away with the trio behind him. Before they walked out of the Pokémon Center, a new voice addressed Ash.

"Hello Ash." Ash turned around to see Tabitha with a couple of grunts.

"Team Magma." Cyrus growled.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt Ash. Believe it or not, we're on the same side. Our boss, Maxie is eager to meet you." Tabitha assured.

"Stand down. He's telling the truth. Alright, take me to your Boss." Ash said.

"Yes my Lord." Tabitha acknowledged as he and the grunts lead our heroes towards Cerulean City. "Maxie, we have the Dragon Flame god. We're on our way to Cerulean City." Tabitha informed.

"Excellent. We shall be waiting at the Gym." Maxie said as he ended the transmission.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys LucarioMaster333 here With another chapter and also HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYBODY

Ash and the gang has finally made it to Cerulean City, but things began taking a strange turn when they saw a crime scene set up at a nearby store. Curious the gang went to investigate. "Officer Jenny what happened here?" Ash asked.

"Ash! Thank Arceus you're here. Some thieves broke into this store and stole a massive vacuum cleaner." Officer Jenny replied.

"Really? Do we know who done it?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not. There were no evidence left on the scene. Whoever done it knew what they were doing." Officer Jenny replied.

"We'll be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Ash assured.

"Thank you Ash. We could use some extra help." Officer Jenny said.

Cyrus then brought out his communicator. Team Galactic, be on the lookout for thieves in Cerulean City. I have a suspicion I already know who the thieves are." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mars replied.

"You think you know who stole the vacuum?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I think so. I think it was Team Rocket." Cyrus replied.

"Team Rocket? Stealing a vacuum cleaner? Doesn't seem right to me." Brock thought.

"Think. What evil purposes could you possibly do with a giant vacuum?" Cyrus asked.

"Good point. They could use it to steal Pokémon or Ash." Brock thought.

"All we know is that it can't be good. Team Plasma and Team Flare have joined them and that makes them unpredictably dangerous." Tabitha replied.

"What/Nani!?" Everyone asked in disbelief.

"Mars, Jupitar, Saturn. I've just been informed by one of Team Magma's admins that Team Plasma and Team Flare have joined forces with Team Rocket." Cyrus informed through his communicator.

"What!?" His entire team asked in just as equal disbelief.

"I want the entire city under watch." Cyrus ordered.

"Yes sir!" His team acknowledged.

"Cerulean City will be under the protect of Team Galactic and Team Magma." Cyrus assured Officer Jenny.

"And Team Aqua." Tabitha added surprising the group.

"Thank you all for your cooperation. If they show themselves then we'll know." Officer Jenny assured.

"Let's get going guys. The sooner I challenge the Gym Leader the further away Team Rocket and their allies will be." Ash suggested as he grabbed Pakura who was holding him in fear incase he fell in water.

"Unless they're already IN the city." Pakura thought.

They soon made it to the Gym where Tabitha introduced Ashley to Maxie and Archie. "Maxie, here's the Dragon Flame God."

"Thank you Tabitha, for bringing her safe and sound." Maxie said. He wore a red and black lab coat with a red 'M' on the black part, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was red and slicked back to chin length. "Greetings Ash, my name's Maxie. I'm the leader of Team Magma. And this is Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. We are two of the three Syndicates that seek to keep you out of the hands of Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and Team Flare." Maxie explained.

"And I'm the third." Cyrus added.

"The three Criminal Syndicates that wish to use you have different motives. Giovanni simply wishes to use you to create a powerful army. Ghetsis wishes you to HELP HIM SAVE POKEMON FROM People. And Lysandre wishes you to help him eradicate all Pokémon on the planet." Maxie explained causing Ash to growl.

"Well they can go fuck themselves 'cause there's no chance in HELL I'm doing any of that." Ash said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Flame Dragon Ash Ketchum? What brings YOU of all people to my Gym?" A familiar voiced asked. Ash turned to see Misty Waterflower smirking.

"Lay off Him Misty. He's had enough trouble from you when you were kids." Wallace the Hoenn Champion rebuked as he walked up to hug Ash. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Not too pleasant nowadays since three Criminal Syndicates are after my ass." Ash replied.

"Tch...that's an understatement." Misty thought causing Ash to glare at her.

"You best remember who has the advantage here aqua bitch." Ash threatened as he glare hardened. Sparks literally ignited from them glare at each other.

"Fire And Dragon versus Water. Polar opposites colliding in violent ways." Cyrus thought.

"Ash DOES have the advantage." Archie thought happily.

"Yes, but one false step could mean disaster for Him." Maxie thought bitterly.

"What do ya mean?" Archie asked as Maxie pointed towards the pool.

"That pool is this Gym's Battlefield. If Ash were to slip, He can swim...as well as be exhausted the water." Maxie replied.

"Oh man. That tough?" Archie asked as he started to sweat.

"Indeed. He has to be careful." Cyrus agreed.

"Two on two. No time limit." Misty said to Ash.

"Ha! You're going down!" Ash taunted as he ran over to the opposite side of the pool.

"Hold it! You have to wear a swimsuit before we battle." Misty warned.

"*Sigh* Fine." Ash said as he and Misty went into the changing room. Ash came out in a black shorts which gave Pakura A blush. Ash and Misty stood on opposite sides of the pool which had platforms for land based Pokémon.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty called out.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash called out as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and onto a platform. (Decided Ash saved Pikachu and is part fire type)

"Staryu start off with Tackle!" Misty ordered.

"Pikachu stop it with Iron Tail!" Ash countered. Staryu leapt from the pool and Pikachu leapt from the platform, hardening his tail into iron. Once the two collided Ash gave a secondary command. "Now give it a Thunder Shock!" While Pikachu's tail was connected to Staryu Pikachu shocked Staryu into submission.

"Staryu return! Misty calls Starmie!" Misty called out.

"Good job Pikachu, return! Entei I choose you!" Ash called out as Entei leapt from Ash's left side onto the platform.

"Starmie use Swift!" Misty ordered.

"You know what to do Entei!" Ash said as Entei put on an Flame Counter-shield which held after being attacked. "Now use Thunder Fang!" He ordered as Entei leapt off the platform, baring electrically charged fangs.

"Starmie use Tackle!" Misty countered which was a bad move on her part. As soon as Starmie was in range, Entei bit down on him. "Quick shake it off!" Misty ordered. Staryu tried his best to throw Entei off, but she just kept hanging on.

"Entei use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. While Entei was clamping down on Starmie she gave off a flame, effectively knocking Starmie out.

"Starmie return!" Misty recalled as she walked over to give Ash the Cascade Badge. "Here, take your damn badge and leave." She said.

"Gladly." Ash said as she took the badge and promptly left with his group.

"Got room for one more?" Wallace asked Ash causing Misty to facefault.

"Who's side are you on!?" Misty asked.

"Well Ash is a dear friend of mine, so I kind of want to see him grow." Wallace replied.

"See Misty? I have people who actually care about me. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Ash asked causing Misty to twitch.

"Karma's not the only one who's a IDIOT!" Misty replied.

Ash walked over to Misty. "Call me a IDIOT again, I dare you." He threatened.

"Oh boy. Maybe we should break them up before they go too far." Brock suggested, sweatdropping.

"That's a good idea. They're awfully close to the edge of the pool." Cyrus agreed. Unfortunately the fight broke out. It was an all out fight.

"Ash, forget her, we need to go!" Brock said trying to pull him away.

"Misty stop this right now!" Wallace ordered as he tried to pull her away.

The two kept going at each other until Misty threw Ash into the pool surprising everybody. "CRAP!" Ash screamed as he fell into the pool and few feet under water and started to burn And started to swim fast and Pakura jumped in helping Ash and pulled him onto the ledge " Ash are you alright." Pakura asked kissing Ash trying to cool him down

"I feel very tired." Ash replied.

"That was really stupid of you! You knew Ash could burn! If he wasn't immortal, we would've had a serious problem with burns after he just came out of the water!" Cyrus berated Misty.

"Whatever." Misty said as she walked away. Suddenly a large machine broke through the wall.

"Uh oh. We've got trouble." He thought as he tried to stand but used his dragon power on his leg.

Jessie: "Did someone say 'trouble'?"

James: "You better make that double."

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation."

James: "To unite all people within our nation."

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie: "Jessie."

James: "James."

Jessie: "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I've got this covered." Ash assured as he tried to use a Flamethrower...but failed.

"How flame. The Dragon flame god is all out of power this should be easy." James taunted.

"Pakura get Ash out of here. I'll deal with Team Rocket Cyrus said.

"Ash let go." Pakura said as she support Ash left.

"Sneasel come out and use Shadow Ball!" Cyrus ordered as he released said Pokémon. Sneasel then charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at Team Rocket's vacuum causing it to explode.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" Team Rocket exclaimed as they disappeared in the horizon.

"I have a feeling those three won't be as big of a problem." Cyrus thought as he, Maxie, and Archie walked away.

"Sir, there appears to be no more Team Rocket grunts within the city." Saturn informed Cyrus.

"Excellent. Prepare to move the grunts to Vermillion City." Cyrus ordered.

"Yes sir." Saturn acknowledged as he left the Gym. Ash came back in fully energized.

"How are you feeling ASH?" Cyrus asked.

"Better. Charmander leant me some of his flame, so I'm running on half flame." Ash replied.

"That's good. You'll need to be at full strength when you take on the next Gym Leader." Cyrus warned.

"So Vermillion City then?" Brock asked.

"I've met the Gym Leader just recently. He uses a Raichu that he immediately evolved from Pikachu as soon as he got. Lt. Surge relies on power instead of wits and quick thinking." Wallace informed. "He also likes to beat Trainers Pokémon into submission." He added causing Ash to growl.

"Then it's time to give Lt. Surge a lesson he won't soon forget." Ash thought as he and the group promptly left the Cerulean Gym.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way To Vermillion City the gang relaxing as Lance joined awhile ago with his friends while Ash was in water swimming and had few pokemon out which are Charmander Latios and Entei

" Ash do you know what are you doing." Pakura asked worried seeing him swimming

" I am fine Look It may look burning but it will stop in few minutes." Ash answered swimming while Latios decided to fly above his master Lord and a friend keeping an eye

" My Lord you need to listen To your girlfriend command, people are wanting you to use you." Latios said

" Latios do not worry Nobody gonna attack now if they do I have dragon power so stop worrying and if you want to by near me get in the water People are gonna ask why is their Latios in the air watching a boy." Ash rebuked at Latios

" As you wish My Lord but I suggest you don't take to long." Latios said as he joined Ash in water

" Relax now I will be done in fifteen minutes is that enough to least not worrying for awhile Latios." Ash asked while laying on his back in water

" Yes My Master." Latios said relaxing finally

fifteen minutes passed by as Ash got out and focused his dragon energy as he was exhausted

" Alright let get going now." Ash said making his body feel much better

" Ash why can't you use fire attack but can move after using dragon power." Brock asked

" Well my dragon power make my body feel normal but you know my body is like full of flame so it takes awhile to reignite And takes 15 to 20 minutes." Ash explained

" Why didn't you do it before." Archie asked

" I wanna make it that only few people know." Ash said answering Archie question unknown that the trio was near and almost heard that answer but saw he was wet

" Look. It the God of Flame and Dragon we can catch him and get a promotion he wet he can't use his flame." Jessie said

" I Don't think that A good idea Jessie He still has dragon power" James said pleading

" I don't care fire the electric net." Jessie said not caring tone

" But Jessie Boss said only on important pokemon." Meowth said

" He important if we capture him we take over the world."Jessie said taking the electric net and fired which surprised Ash electrocuting him and did not look good with water and was lifted in a air with trio ballons

" ASH." Pakura screamed gaining attention of everyone

"MASTER." Latios screamed ready to defend his Trainer as Entei and Charmander

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble

James: "You better make that double."

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation."

James: "To unite all people within our nation."

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie: "Jessie."

James: "James."

Jessie: "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!"

" Team Rocket let him go." Cyrus said

" Make us now we leave with our goods." Meowth said happily thinking they have won

" Let him go." Pakura said jumping on Latios back and jumped on The trio battles

" You will have to take us from him." Jessie said

" Oh I will bitch." Pakura said making Jessie eye twitch

" Excuse me little girl I am more beautiful then you." Jessie said

" Nope your an old hag." Pakura said as she fought Jessie but Meowth did something surprise and scratch pakura making Jessie throw Pakura over but Latios quickly caught her and Ash saw this made him mad and did something he never did before in his life he snapped

" YOU WILL REGRET THAT." Ash said as he felt fire power returing fast

" So what you powerless you fire is out." Jessie said lauging

" We Shall SEE." Ash said as he made a big flames enough to free him and made dragon blade knife to cut down the Ballons

" Latias I need you." Ash said as he called Latias out from her ball and landed on her back As the trio landed they did not feel right

" UGGG THAT HURT." Meowth said

" Well its gonna be more. Pain" Ash spoke Coldly which made the trio frighten

" P-P-P-Please Don't h-h-h-hurt us." James asked fear

" Why Shouldn't I you hurt the one I love." Ash said as he started torture the trio and decided they will pay but something made him feel that Meowth And James didn't wanna do this

" James Meowth answer this honestly did you want to make me upset and catch me." Ash asked

Both say no except Jessie

" Alright Jessie you tried to abuse my power and tried to kill the one I love so I sentenced you death." Ash said making Jessie widen

" Please don't kill me." Jessie begged but was silenced as Ash killed her by his flame sword

" Well look like Ash has pity leave before thing get ugly." Lance added as Cyrus Maxie and Archie got ready for a fight

As James and Meowth left

" Pakura you alright." Ash said turing to see Pakura with Latios

" Yeah I am fine," Pakura replied as Ash put his arms around her and kissed her

" Let just teleport I am done doing this." Ash said as he held Pakura and focused his group as he teleport them away to Vermillion City

Next Day

Ash and his group wakes up and waked to the main center and was going to the gym until they see rushing officer

" Move Move they are attacking if your strong trainer help us other evacuate now." Police officer said as those who can fight went and the one can't leaving fast

" What going on." Cyrus asked

" Team Rocket with Team Flare and Plasma has attacked." Officer said which made Ash growl

" Cyrus Maxie Archie get the grunt here help them out have some fighting while some help other evacuate now." Ash ordered surprising the officer as he gasped it was the Aura god ( all the cops know about Ash)

" YES MY LORD." Cyrus Maxie and Archie said

" Saturn this is Cyrus My Lord has told me it war." Cyrus said as

" The grunts on are way sir." Saturn said

" Shelly This is Archie The war is started get the grunt we need to support our new master in battle." Archie said

" Yes sir we are nearby we are approaching your location." Shelly said

Maxie grunts are already here do to his order last night and after 2 minutes the grunts arrived and Ash explained his order

" You know what to do." Ash said

" YES SIR." Grunts said as Ash iginites his custome lightsaber

" Those who are skilled with sword are with me." Ash said as Most of the gang went to fight except Pakura and Brock cause Ash didn't want Pakura hurt or worse captured

" Hello Dragon Flame god we have been expecting you." Ghtesis said

" Try all you want but you cannot win." Ash said

" We shall see grunt attack." Giovanni said as Both said went into intensive fighting while for Ash he was justing cutting them easily

15 minutes passed by

Half the grunts died while few on Ash side died and all evil grunt surrender

" Surrender You cannot win." Ash said

" Fine I surrender." Ghtesis said shocking Giovanni only cause when Lysandere heard his and was dumb and tried taking on Ash but was cut

" Good choice Ghtesis I shall spare you." Ash said as he finished off Giovanni

" Thank you I see that I was dumb I think I can change will you allow me to restart my life my lord." Ghtesis asked

" I shall give you one chance." Ash said as Ghtesis bowed and left with the remaining guard to restart their life.


End file.
